


Meetings Before the Book

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles telling of characters' meetings before The Lord of the Rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ahead of the Storm (Galadriel and Treebeard)

"Come," said Melian, unusually solemn. "Journey with me eastward. I would show you a thing while I may."

So we rode through Region, though I had not the joy in trees I have now. She taught me that, and I remember how she sang for the birds and the trees shivered.

Approaching Aros above Celon strange calls filled the air. Melian fell silent.

At length a great tree with glowing eyes made as though to bow. "Eldest, you honor us."

"I mourn this parting yet would not stay you. Yet Arda will have many ages. You may meet Galadriel again."


	2. The Power of Rings (Elrond and Gandalf)

I feel it, like calling to like. He feels it, too. Not a Man, though Man he looks. He bears Narya now though few might notice.

I hesitate, but Vilya warms on my hand, the power of Arda stirring in welcome. A great wave of memory looms, of another meeting of rings, Cirdan kneeling with me in bloody ash to gather up my king's ruined body. Of my black rage, screaming, Where is your healing now?

As my understanding returns I remember the red ring's purpose.

My visitor nods. "You love Arda as he did and we will heal it."


	3. A Wizard's Comfort (Théoden and Gandalf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oroduin erupted 2954. Fengel died 2953. Thus this could only have taken place if Thengel was not immediately recalled to Rohan.

The young prince leaned on the wall of the seventh circle watching the great mountain to the east. Everything was upside down since Oroduin had burst into flame. He missed his mother. She had returned to Lossarnach to help people fleeing Ithilien. Then his father had come home unexpectedly, only to go at once to see the Steward. The boy waited.

At footsteps he turned. The man looked older than the new Steward but not so old as the other one, and his hat was very strange.

He, too, leaned and watched the mountain. "It looks like fireworks, doesn't it?"


	4. Meeting the Dúnadan (Bilbo and Aragorn)

I had settled in nicely at Rivendell. Hobbits do, you know, find comfort wherever they are, and it was no hardship finding comfort: soft beds, good food, and enough tales and songs for even young Samwise.

A merry night that one was, in the Hall of Fire. My host had smiled and called it a welcoming. As I found my customary stool an unfamiliar voice was singing, sure and sweet. Not Elvish, somehow, thought I, surprised. Almost Hobbit-ish. A Man, as it happened.

Later, while the others sang to Elbereth, Elrond touched my shoulder.

"Come," he said. "Aragorn is home."


End file.
